Luchador
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Drabble] Raditz se entera que su hermano recién nacido, Kakarroto, es realmente débil. Lo ultimo que Raditz espera, es enorgullecerse de él.


**Luchador**

Éramos una escoria.

Aunque la palabra pueda sonar fuerte, los golpes que le seguían lo eran más. Al menos, un simple insulto no dejaba marcas que duraran varios días. O heridas con sangre que mancharan tu uniforme escolar, o resquebrajaran la cara armadura, era mejor que te insultaran de lejos; tenías tiempo para huir.

Nacer en una familia de tercera clase era algo inaceptable, horripilante. Doloroso. Constituíamos gran parte de los saiyajin totales del planeta Vegeta. No obstante, éramos con gran diferencia la clase más débil.

Ahora dirás, ¿Pero no podemos revelarnos? Somos muchos. Más que ellos; Pues sí, pero uno de primera clase podía hacernos frente a casi veinte de nosotros.

Simplemente, nos alejábamos de ellos. Yo, desgraciadamente, vivía casi al límite de los límites de las demás clases. Debido a ello, muchas veces era objetivo de los infantes de primera clase, eran increíblemente fuertes. Un adulto apenas podía hacerles frentes. Uno solo.

Tenía cinco años cuando me entere que tendría un hermano menor, era algo que me aterraba. ¿Otro más? ¿Porque? ¿¡Que culpa tiene el niño!? Obviamente sufriría casi la misma suerte que yo, aunque sus agresores duplicarían su edad. Nacían pocos niños de clase alta; afortunadamente.

Cuando nació, fui a verlo con Bardock. Mi padre, estaba angustiado, pues le habían encomendado una emisión a mi hermano para desarrollarse más apresuradamente. Era una política nueva, una teoría, algo que podría o no resultar positivo para especie, creando un nuevo linaje de guerreros más poderosos.

O disminuyendo el número de débiles, según explicaron mis padres. Para el rey era mejor, esta última opción.

Era extraño ver a un bebé que apenas emitía ruido, Turles estaba a mi lado mirando a mi hermano. Él observaba con admiración a ese bebé. En cuestión a mi hermano, no lo escuchábamos, pero parecía llorar más fuerte, habíamos escuchado a los demás guerreros curiosos que se detuvieron de este lado del vidrio, mencionar el poder del bebe silencioso.

¡Diez mil! Jamás había visto un guerrero tan fuerte, y tan joven. Ambos estábamos sorprendidos, ¡Pero no lloraba! Seguro ni coraje debe tener.

En cambio, mi hermano lloraba, gritaba demasiado.

"Seguro será un gran guerro" Dijo Turles, sonriendo"Aunque su poder era de dos unidades, tendrá el coraje para morir compitiendo"

Observe a mi hermano desde otra perspectiva, realmente estaba seguro que sería un gran guerrero. Era como mi padre, y gritaba como mi madre cuando estaba enojada, aun así, me tenía a mí de hermano. Yo jamás dejaría que compitiera solo.

"Tiene todo para ser un gran guerrero" Asegure con orgullo, mirando a mi amigo feliz "¡Podremos entrenarlo! Sera muy fuerte"

Un medico agarro al pequeño Kakarroto en brazos, mientras un guerrero de primer a clase se llevó al bebé silente a otra habitación del hospital. Llevaba algo resplandeciente en una mano, como una daga. ¿Porque?

"Debemos irnos, las naves están por salir en cualquier momento" Me apuro Turles, agarro mi brazos e intento empujarme hacia la salida "Raditz, vámonos."

La luz se apagó, inmediatamente una luz roja se encendió. Me sorprendí, pero seguramente estaban utilizando la energía para las naves capsulas. Corrimos hasta las mismas, entrando y accionando el botón de expulsión.

Segundos después, el planeta fue consumido por una explosión. Tal vez semanas después supe que eran asteroides.

No sé si mi hermano está vivo aun, o donde está. Pero espero que se haya convertido en un gran luchador. Es lo mínimo que espero. En cambio Turles, me dijo que haría su propio ejército y vencería a Freezer. Nos despedimos, hasta el día de hoy, diez años después, no sé qué será de él.

Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, Kakarroto. Lucharemos juntos.

 _Lucharemos juntos._

* * *

 _Nota de autor:_

¡Increíble! Mi historia numero ochenta [80] Jamás pensé en tener tantas, pero ahora mismo, ¡Vamos por las cien [100]! Antes de 2017, prometo llegar a al tercer dígito de historias. ¿Me acompañan a conseguirlas?


End file.
